Hors de ma portée
by Ame2NoYume
Summary: La guerre fait rage, mais le Survivant est absent. Draco, protégé dans sa bulle, profite d'instants intemporels...avant qu'elle n'éclate.   OS assez intemporel, mais situé vers le 7eme tome d'Harry Potter, hors Poudlard.


_**Hors de ma portée**_

_**POV Draco**  
><em>

_Type de fiction: Drama/ Romance_

_Longueur: OS (2 autres OS prévus en suite!)_

_Résumé: La guerre fait rage, mais le Survivant est absent. Draco, protégé dans sa bulle, profite d'instants intemporels...avant qu'elle n'éclate. OS assez intemporel, mais situé vers le 7eme tome d'Harry Potter, hors Poudlard. _

_J'ai signalé "post-Poudlard", car la scolarité des personnages de cette histoire a été arrêtée, à cause de la guerre... Donc c'est à la fois faux et vrai.  
><em>

_C'est mon _**_premier OS_**_, et la 2eme fois seulement que je publie une fiction (sachant que la première est en cours). Vous remarquerez qu'à aucun moment les personnages ne sont nommés (excepté Draco et Dumbledore), et que je n'ai pas raconté précisément ce qui lui est arrivé... Tout est dans la subjectivité. Mais vous verrez, chers futurs lecteurs, au final c'est assez facile à comprendre. Le seul problème, éventuellement, est le moment où se déroule l'action; étant donné que cette fiction paraît intemporelle... C'est donc lors du 7eme tome de la saga, avec certaines modifications..._

_La chanson dont je me suis servi pour écrire cette fiction (oui, il s'agit d'une Songfic!) et "Out Of My Hands", de Milow. (même si j'en ai bien modifié le sens...)  
><em>

_J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Ame2NoYume, fan du Drarry à jamais._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I made the call too late <strong>_

_**At the end of May**_

_**I just thought I could wait**_

_**For one more day**_

Chaque jour passé en ta présence était une bénédiction. Je savais pourtant que ces moments partagés ne dureraient pas. Et tu ne voulais pas vraiment les passer à mes côtés. Tu n'étais pas tout à fait conscient de tes actes.

Au début, j'étais tellement heureux soulagé du poids de la solitude, de ton absence. J'avais tellement besoin de toi. C'est d'ailleurs encore vrai maintenant.

Ton existence m'a toujours fasciné. Toujours.

Et, avec le temps, j'en suis venu à t'aimer.

Je sais que cela n'est pas suffisant pour que tu me pardonnes. J'aurais voulu au moins que tu comprennes ce qui m'a poussé à agir ainsi. J'étais désespéré, tu sais. Mais je ne regrette pas, au fond. Je me délectais de chaque minute en ta compagnie. C'était tellement inespéré !

Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, tu sais ? Je regrette que jamais tu ne penseras la même chose de moi. Si j'avais la moindre chance, je l'ai gâchée. J'en suis conscient : je suis détestable. Mes actes passés sont contre moi.

Je ne me lassais pas de ces jours, tellement merveilleux qu'ils en paraissaient irréels.

Comment aurais-je pu ?

Pourtant, une pointe de culpabilité s'est insinuée en moi. Se nourrissant de mon bonheur, elle me poussait à penser que celui-ci m'était interdit. Que je n'avais pas le droit de te garder ainsi.

J'ai repoussé sans cesse le moment où je devrais te rendre pensant qu'un jour de plus ne changerait rien. Qu'un peu de temps supplémentaire ne causerait pas plus de dommages.

Mais j'avais tort, ce ne sont pas seulement quelques semaines qui se sont écoulées grâce à ce « stratagème ».

Le temps passait, et la tristesse envahissait bientôt mon regard lorsque je te contemplais. La même lueur triste se reflétait dans tes yeux, malgré ton sourire.

Lorsque la culpabilité fut à son paroxysme, je n'eus plus le choix. J'ai finalement décroché, enfin, ce fichu combiné annonciateur de malheurs et désactivé les sorts de protection que j'avais soigneusement placés, et que je modifiais régulièrement pour plus de sûreté.

Tes amis sont arrivés dans la minute suivant mon appel. On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient préparés à combattre. Pourtant, nous étions calmes tous les deux, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de nous, baguette en main. Une coupe de champagne en main, je te contemplais pour ce que je savais être la dernière fois. Ou plus précisément, la dernière fois que je te voyais si paisible, lové dans le canapé qui me faisait face. Mon préféré. Ton torse se soulevait au rythme de ta respiration, lentement et tu tenais l'une de mes chemises dans tes mains. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur à te l'enlever. A part ta haine, qui allait bientôt revenir, et plus forte que jamais ce sera la seule chose qu'il te restera de moi. Le seul témoin de cette proximité éphémère.

_**In the time that passed **_

_**You went down so fast**_

Si tu avais vu l'expression que tes amis arboraient lorsqu'ils t'ont aperçu… Abasourdis. C'est le mot. Ils étaient à la fois surpris et choqués. Si j'avais eu le cœur plus léger à ce moment là, j'en aurais sans doute ri. Ils ont du contempler ton corps délicatement recroquevillé, le temps d'une longue minute, avant de se ressaisir.

Corps qui était aussi un peu affaibli, d'ailleurs. Je ne te maltraitais pas, non. Mais une infime part de ton esprit était restée lucide, et influait sur ton corps.

C'était l'une des autres raisons qui m'avait poussé à utiliser cet objet moldu, car selon un adage de ces derniers, on pouvait dire que tu vivais de plus en plus « d'amour et d'eau fraîche » …

Cependant, tu conservais ta grâce. Et tu ne pouvais pas être plus adorable qu'en cet instant. Un ange aux cheveux ténèbres, paisiblement endormi…

Loin d'être attendri, pourtant, tes amis se sont rappelés de ma présence. C'était alors la colère qui déformait leurs traits.

J'ai senti le poing de ton ami roux s'abattre sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas bougé.

Je l'ai laissé me rouer de coups, sans jamais détacher mes yeux de ta silhouette.

Tu sais, la souffrance physique, je l'avais connue très tôt… Et j'y avais été habitué. C'est quelque chose qui ne peut disparaitre complètement avec le temps.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Rien d'autre que toi ne comptait.

Tu allais partir, on allait t'arracher à moi. Je repoussais la panique qui s'immisçait en moi, pour profiter de ces dernières secondes à te contempler. Je restais étrangement calme. Entièrement focalisé par toi, le reste m'était indifférent.

C'est peut-être pour cela que Weasley s'est finalement éloigné de moi, un air de dégoût inscrit sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

Sa fiancée l'a remplacé. Car ce n'était pas fini, vois-tu, je n'avais pas encore payé suffisamment. Après la violence physique, j'allais avoir le droit à un sermon moral.

Elle utilisa l'Art des Mots, expulsés avec force de sa gorge. La force brute du langage plutôt que la force physique… Comme je la comprenais.

J'étais pareil, avant. Tu te souviens ?

_**Out of my reach, out of my hands**_

_**I didn't understand**_

Je la laissais s'épuiser. Mes oreilles restaient hermétiquement closes. Je n'écoutais pas, j'étais trop focalisé sur toi pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre, de toute façon. Et je n'avais pas besoin de ses mots pour comprendre l'ampleur de mon acte. Je sais que je devrais me blâmer. Mais pas maintenant. Encore quelques instants…

Je gardais la tête baissée, penchée suite aux coups reçus. L'honneur des Malfoy, je l'avais envoyé balader il y a un moment déjà.

Sur une dernière gifle, elle me laissa. Ils transplanèrent ensemble, son petit ami emportant ton corps endormi.

Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Il y a quelques secondes encore, tu étais là. Et la fureur, envahissant la pièce, glissait sur nous.

Maintenant mes yeux aciers, de la couleur de ma prison intérieure, fixaient un endroit vide. Vide, comme ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Le néant.

J'étais ce que j'avais été une grande partie de ma vie : un automate. Un pantin. Une marionnette. Un corps articulé, qui ne pouvait bouger seul et dont l'existence n'avait pas d'importance. Même pour toi.

Je savais que cela devrait arriver à un moment ou un autre. J'en avais conscience, mais je ne m'y étais pas vraiment préparé. L'idée de te perdre, surtout après notre rapprochement, m'était insupportable. Je n'y pensais donc pas.

Et puis, c'est arrivé. Trop vite. Je suis complètement tétanisé. Comme paralysé.

J'ai encore du mal à comprendre comment tu as pu disparaitre aussi rapidement.

_**I would have changed all my plans**_

J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Que ces moments passés ensemble soient réels.

Que je n'en sois pas venu à une telle extrémité.

Que tu puisses être aussi doux que tu l'étais, en conservant ta sincérité.

Que tu ais agi de toi-même.

Que tu ne me rejettes pas.

Que tu m'aimes, tout simplement.

Peut-être étais-tu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attiré par moi après tout ? Nous étions obnubilés l'un par l'autre, du temps de Poudlard.

Je crois que désormais, je ne saurais jamais si tu pouvais ressentir autre chose que de la haine à mon égard. J'ai ruiné mes chances.

Regarde tes deux « meilleurs amis ». Eux, la fureur les dominait en me voyant. Comment pourrais-tu donc ne pas me haïr encore plus après ce que je t'ai fait ?

_**An empty house, a setting sun**_

_**At four a.m**_

Ce sont des questions sans réponses qui envahissent mes pensées maintenant. Le flux ne diminue pas : mon esprit fonctionne un peu trop pour mon propre bien, tandis que mon corps lui, est dépossédé de toute énergie.

Cela fait deux heures que tu es parti, me laissant dans cette maison plus vide que jamais.

Je n'ai réussi qu'à traîner ma pâle carcasse dehors, pour me rasseoir.

Il est temps pour les regrets.

Le soleil se lève. Sans toi à mes côtés pour contempler ce spectacle, ce qui devrait me paraître splendide m'apparait terne, ne m'apportant aucune émotion. Rien qui ne puisse apaiser mon cœur brisé, cette fois plus douloureusement que les précédentes. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un amour impossible. J'ai essayé. Mais c'est ainsi je sais que je ne pourrais pas me débarrasser de ces sentiments.

_**Some battles fought are battles won**_

_**But this ain't one of them.**_

_**One more shadow cast**_

Lorsque nous portions encore nos uniformes de Poudlard, nous passions notre temps à nous battre. Chaque jour, je crachais mon venin de serpent.

Tu te défendais bien, toi aussi : parfois je me demandais pourquoi tu avais été admis à Gryffondor. Tu es un juste mélange des deux maisons ennemies, aux couleurs complémentaires.

Maintenant je le sais, car un jour tu l'as avoué sous véritaserum, préparé soigneusement par mon parrain aux cheveux gras : tu as failli atterrir à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau voulait t'y envoyer, mais ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais. Résultat : tu as rejoins les rouge et or.

Cela a signé le début de notre haine commune, et de ma fin. Même si je pense que mon avenir n'aurait pas été différent malgré tout : j'aurais « simplement » eu droit à quelques uns de tes sourires. Qui sait ?

Lors de nos joutes verbales, mes répliques acérées finissaient toujours par te faire perdre le contrôle. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Et j'adorais ça.

J'étais le seul à pouvoir te rendre dans cet état. Oui, tu me haïssais, et c'est surement encore plus vrai maintenant, car ce sentiment de haine est comme une marque que je t'aurais laissée. Et que j'ai ravivé.

Plus efficace que ta cicatrice, finalement. Et invisible.

La haine. Seule chose qui nous rattachait l'un à l'autre, nous qui sommes tellement opposés.

Tu me permettais d'exhorter une part de ma noirceur, et je crois que c'était réciproque.

Au moins une chose en commun.

Étant donné que tu représentais le parfait exemple de la patience gryffondorienne –c'est-à-dire aucune-, tu t'énervais donc facilement, en en venant rapidement aux poings. Et moi, je souriais. De ce sourire moqueur que tu connais si bien.

Car, finalement, la plupart de nos batailles… c'est MOI qui les gagnait mon cher.

Tu cédais le premier. Même amoché, parfois, je savourais en silence ce que je savais être une victoire.

Ma victoire.

La seule que j'aurais, je l'espère toujours, face à toi : te faire perdre ta maîtrise de toi (si on peut appeler ça ainsi te concernant) par mes provocations. Une phrase, quelques mots bien placés suffisaient.

J'appréciais ces confrontations quotidiennes, tu sais. C'était la seule chose qui ne changeait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

Mais cette guerre ci…je l'ai indéniablement perdue. La lutte des sentiments, je veux dire.

Car les miens ont évolués. Si tu avais mieux regardé mes yeux, lorsque tu saisissais si souvent le col de ma chemise, tu aurais vu qu'ils brillaient. Et pas seulement de défi.

J'ai changé, pour toi. Par ta faute, aussi. J'ai perdu de ma noirceur, et de mon arrogance.

Disons que j'ai cessé de feindre en permanence.

La guerre m'a poussé à changer, moi aussi.

Je pense être devenu quelqu'un de meilleur. Plutôt que rester dans les ténèbres, et les imposer à des personnes innocentes (je n'aurais pas supporté que d'autres enfants perdent eux aussi trop tôt leur innocence, qu'ils ne puissent profiter de leur tendre enfance) j'ai contourné ta lumière pour me fondre dans ton ombre. Oui, j'ai rallié ton camp, devenant un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix. Risquant ma vie pour la tienne. Enfin, c'est ainsi que je préfère voir les choses, même si ce n'est pas exactement vrai. En effet : j'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre cette décision et puis je ne te protégeais pas directement.

Et également, je faisais officiellement partie des Mangemorts dans le même temps. Aujourd'hui encore, j'essaye de fermer les yeux et de ne pas penser à certaines missions qui m'ont été confiées… Je n'avais pas le choix. C'est ce que Dumbledore me disait, pour m'empêcher de finir mes jours à Sainte Mangouste. Je n'ai été témoin que de certaines scènes, mais les images de celles-ci suffiraient à rendre quelqu'un en parfaite santé mentale complètement fou… Peut-être que grandir dans l'obscurité -pas celle de ton placard à balais, oh non !- m'a permis une certaine résistance…

Mon statut d'agent double est enterré avec le « vieux fou », comme je l'appelais autrefois.

Tu n'as jamais su. Pour toi, comme pour tous, je resterais un enfant du diable. Et ta Némésis personnelle.

Il est mort avec ses secrets, emportant les miens avec lui.

Et qui-suis-je, pour l'annoncer ? Prétendre que je suis différent des miens, que je suis capable de bonté ? Que mon âme, contrairement à mon bras marqué, n'est pas dévouée au service des ténèbres ? Personne ne me croirait.

Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi.

Je serais resté une sorte de martyr toute ma vie. On s'y fait.

Je me lamente un peu trop, tu ne trouves pas ? De toute façon, c'est inutile car déjà, je parle tout seul et tu n'es pas là pour m'écouter (l'asile n'est peut-être pas si loin, finalement) et ensuite je ne peux rien changer à ça : personne ne croira jamais un fils de mangemort.

Surtout s'il en est devenu un lui-même. Et que son arbre généalogique prouve que le mal est inscrit dans son sang. Mais est-ce vraiment héréditaire ? Moi-même, je doute de la réponse. Je ne suis pas si différent de mes ancêtres, finalement.

Les apparences, Draco; les apparences dominent le monde. Je l'ai appris tôt, pas toi.

_**You went down so fast,**_

_**You went down so fast.**_

J'ai fini par laisser place à ma folie. J'ai fini par agir, par désespoir et égoïsme, par nécessité. Tu étais enfin à moi, et de la façon dont je l'avais toujours rêvée. Hors du temps, en dehors de tout : je me suis laissé bercer par cette douce illusion. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, plus d'obscurité ni de lumière, plus d'actes justes ou d'injustices. Plus de haine, non plus.

Juste toi, et moi.

En ce qui me concerne, c'était amplement suffisant. Je n'ai pas le complexe du héros qui souhaite sauver tout le monde, moi.

La situation m'était satisfaisante, donc. Pourtant, le possesseur de ce sourire, de ces gestes tendres et de ce regard parfois hanté ce n'était pas toi.

Enfin, pas vraiment.

Tu possédais bien ce corps, et ce n'était ni une poupée ni une copie due à du Polynectar mais l'original. Mais cette enveloppe n'agissait pas de sa propre volonté.

Et si ça avait été, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le cas tu aurais refusé d'accepter cette partie de toi. Je ne l'aurais jamais connue autrement.

Ce n'est pas une justification, non. Rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fait, je le sais, exceptés mes sentiments. Et mon état mental ?

Je nous ai brisés tous les deux. Chacun de manière totalement différente (restons dans le paradoxe jusqu'au bout, chère Némésis), mais le résultat est bien là.

J'espère que tu t'en remettras.

Mais pour dire la vérité, je préférerais que tu reste marqué par ces évènements. Je crois que tu ne les oublieras pas, de toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et ces souvenirs te ramèneront à ma mémoire.

Je ne tomberais pas dans l'Oubli.

_**Out of my reach, out of my hands**_

_**I didn't understand**_

_**I would have changed all my plans**_

_**I would have changed**_

_**Out of my reach, out of my hands**_

Tu es hors de ma portée. Je ne peux pas t'atteindre, pourtant Merlin sait que j'ai essayé.

Je ne peux pas changer le passé. J'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

Mais, tu sais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, je finirais par obtenir ton cœur. Cette cruelle obsession coule en moi, tel un doux poison dans mes veines. Alors, malgré tout...

Peut-être n'est-il pas encore trop tard pour changer qui je suis.


End file.
